


Where the Love Light Gleams

by wesawbears



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Gwaine uses Yule celebrations to ease into his time in Camelot and introduce the knights to some new traditions along the way. And maybe find love blossoming? Featuring knight friendship and general holiday shenanigans with a dash of romance.
Relationships: Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Gwaine Fest 2019: Holiday Exchange





	Where the Love Light Gleams

Gwaine wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Helping Arthur and fighting with the Knights was meant to be a favor to Merlin, a bit of fun, a reprieve from the monotony of going tavern to tavern and town to town. Now, though, he found himself taking a vow, promising himself to a higher cause. It was all very noble, and very unlike himself.

Making a vow and committing himself to keeping it were two very different things, though. He had many strong suits- courage, loyalty, humor- but discipline was not among them. Committing himself to the daily grind of training and staying in the same place every night was an experience he wasn't entirely sure he was equipped for. Still, a part of him he was trying to listen to more wanted to prove himself, and to show that nobility truly was about what you do. The other knights were enjoyable enough, and even if he could be a pompous arse at times, he believed Arthur was worth following.

That said, the prospect of the upcoming yuletide celebrations had Gwaine in higher spirits. If there was one thing he loved, it was an excuse to have a good time, and what better way to get to know his brothers in arms then with some jubilation? Surely some of the other knights would have different definitions of fun than Gwaine's own, but with enough drink and needling, he was sure he could wear them down.

The morning of the Yule celebration, unfortunately, Gwaine found that most of the Knights were just going about their business as though it was any other day. He found Percival first, which was for the best. He was the easiest to convince to have a little fun, and coming up with a holiday plan would be easier with another person at his side.

"Percy!" he called out from behind a pillar. Percival looked around for a moment before spotting Gwaine and heading over with a look of interest.

"Gwaine. What are you doing hiding over here?"

Gwaine laughed and clapped a hand on Percival's shoulder. "Your eyebrow is going to get stuck like Gaius' if you keep looking at me like that. Why is no one acting like today is a celebration?"

His companion shrugged. "I think we're all just following Arthur's lead. Merlin says he hasn't seemed very festive. I think a couple of us are going out for a drink later." He paused. "You have something in mind, though, don't you?"

"It's me, Perc. Of course I do."

"What do you need me to do?"

"That's a good man!" Gwaine cheered. "You just need to convince the others to come to Arthur's chambers come nightfall."

"Have you asked Arthur about the use of his chambers?"

"No. But I can convince him. You leave him to me and take care of the others." When Percival didn't look convinced, he went on, saying, "Have you no faith in me?"

Percival smiled at that. "I have nothing but faith in you. That's what worries me."

Gwaine laughed. "Just go, you big lug."

Percival chuckled and made quick work of going to find the rest of the knights, leaving Gwaine to his thoughts. Convincing Arthur wasn't impossible, but it would take all of Gwaine's charm to pull off.

\--

He found Arthur not in any of his usual haunts, but in a secluded hallway, looking out the window in what appeared to be deep thought.

"You would think from looking at you that today was a day of mourning, instead of one of the most joyous days of the year."

That jolted Arthur from his reverie, and he turned to look at Gwaine where he was resting casually against the wall. "Gwaine. I thought you would be the first to take advantage of a day off."

Gwaine shrugged. "What fun would it be doing the same thing I do everyday when dodging my responsibilities?" When Arthur only responded with a faint smile, Gwaine pressed on, saying, "Oh, come on. If you're not taking the opportunity to harp on me for my slacking, something must really be wrong. Out with it."

Arthur shook his head. "There's just too much going on in the kingdom for me to celebrate this year. You all should enjoy yourselves though. Within reason," he added with a meaningful look.

"There's nothing you can do for the kingdom tonight that can't wait until the morning. And you know Lancelot and Leon will keep the rest of us from doing anything too fun."

Arthur sighed. "Maybe one drink…"

"That's the spirit, Princess!"

"I've told you not to call me that," Arthur said, but the usual faint blush that accompanied his words didn't escape Gwaine's notice.

"Can't let you get too high and mighty."

"I suppose not."

Gwaine smiled and turned to leave, making sure he was a fair distance down the hall before calling out, "By the way, we're meeting in your chambers at nightfall!"

"Gwaine!!!"

He laughed and turned quickly before Arthur could follow.

\--

Percival was true to his word and all the knights, plus Merlin, were gathered in Arthur's chambers, courtesy of Merlin who had been relieved of his duties for the festivities. They chatted and laughed together, and Gwaine was pretty proud of his plan to get everyone together. They were just waiting on Arthur to make his way there. He asked Merlin, but he just said that he had made himself scarce because Arthur was in a mood of late. Gwaine ignored any worry and made good flitting from person to person, having a good time.

The conversation had just started to get in full swing when the door opened heavily to reveal Arthur, coming into his own chambers looking out of place. Gwaine quickly rushed over and unceremoniously slung an arm over Arthur's shoulders. "You finally joined us!"

"Well, you planned a party in my chambers, so I was bound to be here eventually."

"My thinking exactly."

He ignored Arthur's sour look in favor of going over to settle a friendly argument between Leon and Elyan. It looked like Merlin had gotten ahold of Arthur and needling Merlin had settled whatever nerves he had. Once everyone seemed to have had enough wine to be warm and settled, Gwaine decided it was time for the real festivities to begin.

"Oi! Over here, gather round!"

The knights looked confused, but headed over to where Gwaine was getting settled with some pieces of string.

"Why do you have string?" Leon asked a little warily.

"It's a tradition! Four strings, tied together. We each tie a piece to a finger and have to unknot it to find out who we're tied to. The person without a partner is said to have good fortune the rest of the year. And your partner is supposed to be someone you can rely on in the coming year. The fastest to find your partner is particularly lucky."

They seemed a bit hesitant to follow, but once Merlin jumped in and started, the rest followed. Once they all were attached to a string, they started working on the knot in the middle. Lancelot and Merlin were the first two to untangle themselves, and Gwaine would have cried cheating if he didn't know how thoroughly honorable Lancelot was. Leon and Elyan were next, which left Gwaine, Percival and Arthur hacking at the knot.

Eventually, Percival gave it a fair tug and broke free, leaving Gwaine and Arthur as the last pair. Gwaine smirked and looked at Arthur. "Seems you'll be wanting me to watch your back this year, eh princess?"

"I suppose so," Arthur said, earning a laugh from the fairly drunk knights. Gwaine gave him a wink that went unnoticed by the rest, but caused Arthur to open and close his mouth like a fish. He decided not to torture the poor man anymore and left him to his thoughts.

A few dice games later, one which found Gwaine lifted in the air by Percival, and another which found Merlin a few coins richer and Arthur fuming in the corner, and they decided to call it a night. Gwaine lingered, only turning to leave after even Merlin had left to find his bed. He had his hand on the door to leave when Arthur spoke up,

"Did you just make up that game?"

Gwaine turned back and leaned against the door. "I didn't actually. It really was a tradition from when I was younger. Haven't played in years, but I figured we could all use a little good fortune."

Arthur nodded, but he still looked uncharacteristically pensive, so Gwaine continued, "If you keep thinking this deeply, your forehead will get stuck that way."

Arthur scoffed. "You sound like Merlin."

"Worse people to emulate, I suppose."

Arthur smiled a bit at that, but didn't continue, so Gwaine stepped a bit closer. "I know I'm an arse sometimes, but we're your friends, Arthur. We want you to be happy."

"I don't- I'm not supposed to have friends. Good kings must keep their people at a distance. To keep their judgement fair. My burdens are mine to shoulder."

Gwaine moved to sit next to him, watching for a sign that he wasn't welcome. He half expected Arthur to throw him out, but he remained where he was, even when Gwaine laid a careful hand on his shoulder.

"I thought the whole point of us lot coming here was for you."

"It was for Camelot."

"Not for me. I don't care about Camelot. I care about the people here."

Arthur nodded, still looking like that wasn't quite the answer he had been hoping for.

Gwaine continued, "The people of Camelot includes you, Arthur. We care for you not because you're the prince, but because you're a good man. Deep, deep down."

Arthur smiled a little and swung his arm out to whack Gwaine playfully on the chest, but Gwaine grabbed his arm. Arthur looked at him, lips parted but not making a move.

"I won't do anything unless you tell me to," Gwaine said, keeping his grip loose enough that Arthur could pull away easily if he wanted to. Instead, to his surprise, Arthur surged forward to press his lips against Gwaine's. Gwaine pulled him in, the angle a little awkward, but somehow better than he'd imagined.

When they finally pulled away for air, Gwaine couldn't resist dragging his thumb across Arthur's bottom lip, amused when Arthur seemed to chase his hand as it moved away. "Satisfactory gift?"

Arthur smirked. "Wasn't bad."

"Hmm. I'll have to work harder next time then. I don't normally settle for 'not bad'."

"I suppose you will."

Gwaine smiled and ran a hand across Arthur's cheek and noted the way he leaned into the touch a bit. When was the last time someone had reached out to Arthur, had shown him any amount of tenderness? He knew it was a combination of the wine, the late hour, and the melancholy mood that had settled over him of late, but here, alone in the candlelight, Arthur looked so, so young and Gwaine wondered at how unfair it was that such a heavy weight lay on his shoulders.

He didn't want to push anything, so he pressed a kiss to Arthur's temple and stood, leaving Arthur to his thoughts. "Sleep well, Princess."

"I told you not to call me that," he answered, but there was no heat behind his words.

"And that's exactly why I do. Where would you be without me to pester you?"

"Where indeed," Arthur murmured with a wry smile.

Gwaine laughed and turned to leave, but as he was turning the knob, he heard "Gwaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He softened just a bit. "No thanks needed. Sleep."

He returned to his chambers quietly. Thankfully, because of the holiday, none of the guards seemed concerned at the late hour of his return and he managed to avoid any fuss. As he laid in his bed, he let the magic of Yule wash over him and for the first time since settling in Camelot, he felt he was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
